1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video magnifier provided with an irradiating pointer which irradiates a part of an object placed on a table with light thereby to point a location corresponding to a magnified image on a monitor screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of video magnifier has been provided with an irradiating pointer which irradiates a part of an object placed on a table with light thereby to point a location corresponding to a magnified image on a monitor screen. JP-A-2000-333042 discloses such a video magnifier with a pointer. Video magnifiers are generally directed to use by weak-sighted persons. An object to be read, such as newspaper, is placed on a table and illuminated by an illumination lamp.
However, the illumination by the illumination lamp tends to dazzle eyes of the weak-sighted persons. Accordingly, when both irradiation by the pointer and illumination by the illumination lamp are carried out simultaneously, the weak-sighted persons have a difficulty to confirm the location on the object irradiated by the pointer. As a result, when the video magnifier is used so that an object is read or an entry is made into the object, it is difficult to confine the location to be read within a photographing range. Thus, the conventional video magnifier has a low convenience.
Further, since most weak-sighted persons also have defective color vision, it is unsuitable to require determination by a color for confirmation of the irradiation location of the pointer. In this case, it is useful to require the determination by change in the brightness by flashing.